deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Ray ('''OC''')
"I was modified and augmented for war and death. I was created to destroy all below me. Life is below me. Life must perish." --X-ray. Description X-Ray is a concept antagonist for a possible 4th book in the (Currently) unpublished 1 book series Reaper. Mary Sue: 27. Fanon Ideas So Far... *'Iron Man vs X-Ray '(Completed) Possible Opponents... *Dark Samus (Metroid) *Frieza (Dragon Ball) *Kryosis (2099:Zenith) *Magneto (Marvel) Death Battle Info Real Name: N/A. Species: Xaplo Cyborg. Occupation: None. Powers and Abilities: *Peak Superhuman Strength. *Quarium Skin. (Quarium is an alloy composed of Techno-Organic, Nano-Laced Quark Star Material) *Peak Superhuman Intelligence. (IQ of 1,000) *Telepathy. *Technopathy. *Shapeshifting. *Ferrokinesis. *Magnetokinesis. *Limited Gravity Manipulation. *Quarium Skin is segmented, allowing X-Ray to split it up into blades to attack enemies with. *Energy Projection. *Minor Healing Factor. Weapons and Armor: *X-Ray Lasers. *Anti-Tachyon Beams. *Skin Blades. *Claws. *Tentacle-like appendages which sprout out of X-Ray's back and can 'Siphon Intelligence', though he's only used them once. *'Rods from God'. Personality: *Cold and Calculating. *Extreme Xenophobe. *Relishes death. Weaknesses and Disadvantages: *Arrogant. *God Complex. *His Core can be destroyed, killing him. Feats: *Traveled from the edge of the universe to Earth in 80 years. *Wiped out countless alien races singlehandedly. *Destroyed Killeen City with a single Thor Rod. *Mentally destroyed Charlotte. (Something not even Nameless, her actual archenemy, could do) *Nearly destroyed Earth. Faults: *Stabbed in the Core and thrown into the Sun by Charlotte. *The military set back his plans. *Failed to destroy Earth. *Killeen City is built literally the book after his defeat. *Stated that Earth has given him the most trouble out of all the planets he's destroyed, and he's actually struggled against some alien races. History: X-Ray belongs to the species known as the Xaplo, who were master engineers and one of two supreme alien races in the universe. (The other being the Fasjavn) In order to destroy the Fasjavn, the Xaplo brought their most physically superior Gene Warrior Super Xaplo to a lab and used special Techno-Organic Nano-Laced Quarium to rebuild his body and mind. After awakening, 'X-Ray', as they had dubbed him, immediately came to the conclusion that only superior beings could exist in the universe. Because he considered himself the pinnacle of evolution, he considered himself the highest life-form and deemed all other living things as unnecessary. He massacred the Xaplo and set out to eliminate all life in the universe. X-Ray would notice the vampire queen, Charlotte Nechita, on Earth, the demon Mephistopheles had already planted some sort of evil conscience in Charlotte. X-Ray decided to destroy and impersonate it for many years, attempting to puch Charlotte to 'Thin the herd', as he put it. Eventually, he arrived on Earth and destroyed a military convoy sent to defeat him before stealing government plans for Project Thor. (Search: Project Thor) He would use one of these 'Rods from God' to destroy Killeen City, which proved to be his downfall as Charlotte tapped into her rage to destroy X-Ray once and for all. Attack Potency: (Actual) High 4-B Multi-Continent Level, (Highballed) Low 3-C Planet Level+, (Super-Highballed) 3-A Solar System Level+. Who should X-Ray fight? Saitama (One Punch Man) Ultron (Marvel) Doctor Doom (Marvel) Greed (FullMetal Alchemist) Megatron (Transformers) Fact: X-Ray is from a book in a 7-part series which currently only contains 1 book, which is not published. Consider X-Ray a concept character or a true OC, someone who truly has no form of media anywhere. Trivia: X-Ray's face is half Lucy's helmet and half the Hollow Mask, but the eye is original and there are no markings. Category:Original Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Space Tyrants Category:Murderers Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flight Users Category:Male Category:Old Combatants Category:Telepathic Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Technology users Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopaths Category:BloodyBloodwork365's OCs Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:Godlike Combatants Category:Reaper Characters